Dispensers of a roll of plastic trash bags are known such as pictured in design D335,987 entitled "Bulk Garbage Bag Dispenser", issued Jun. 1, 1993 in which a device generally in the shape of a clothes hanger has a bottom horizontal rod passing through the center of the roll. The rod rotatably supports the weight of the roll. In this design when the running end was pulled in an effort to tear off any single bag the roll would spin unless held by one hand. Hence dispensers usually have a roll that brakes or stops unwinding when the running end is pulled. With rolled plastic bags separated by tear lines, the plastic connections are sufficiently strong and elastic that it takes two hands and a vigorous action to separate an individual bag from the running end unless the roll is mechanically held against unwinding.
A patent which attempts to deal with this problem in a wall mounted dispenser for plastic bags is U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,307 entitled "Dispenser for Plastic Bags" issued Mar. 4, 1980. This dispenser has a box like cover mounting a coreless plastic roll in the horizontal position. The running end is pulled through a horizontal opening.
Individual bags are separated by jerking outwardly and downwardly in a sudden racking motion. The shape of the cover is designed to pinch the roll in a trench that loosely checks its tendency to unwind.
While the 307 patent attempts to deal with certain problems associated with dispensing individual plastic bags from a coreless roll, the solution is to rely upon the shape of the cover to avoid unspooling the roll from the dispenser.